Joile
|class = |skills = |faction = Daggerfall Winterborn |rank = King |services = |occupation = |location = HoonDing's Watch |region = Alik'r Desert |province = Hammerfell |quests = March of the Ra Gada |voice = |dlc = Base }} King Joile was a historical ruler of Daggerfall during the early-to-mid First Era. He led Daggerfall's forces against the First Orsinium for at least twenty-three years,Poison Song, Book I''Events of "The Ashes of Our Fathers" and commanded a failed invasion of Hammerfell during the Battle of Bangkorai Pass in which he perished.From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki'' History Jolie was the king of Daggerfall sometime during the 10th century of the First Era, for at least twenty-five years.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay In 1E 948, he sent a letter to Gaiden Shinji saying: "The orcs have been much plaguing the Wayresters and impeding traffic to the heart of the land." Two years later, the Siege of Orsinium began. Siege of Orsinium Joile was responsible for leading his forces and the Knights of the Dragon during the Siege of Orsinium. He also convinced the forces of Sentinel and the Order of Diagna to ally with him and lead the charge into the city. A few years into the siege, Joile placed General Mercedene, the leader of the Winterborn, in command of his forces. Joile then commanded Lord Trystan, the leader of the Knights, to have Gaiden Shinji agree to a duel Orcish hero Baloth Bloodtusk. Joile threatened Shinji that if he didn't accept, he would have Lord Trystan in his place. He later captured Rokaug, the brother of Baloth, and manipulated Baloth into siding with King Golkarr, with the lie that his brother died at Mercedene's forces.Letter to Baloth Bloodtusk Baloth agreed to duel Shinji, and at the grounds of Orsinium Shinji and Baloth fought one another for minutes without end. It was later discovered that Joile had actually set up the duel as a means to get rid of Orsinium and Hammerfell's greatest warriors, and had his archers assassinate them both under Mercedene's supervision. Joile told Mercedene to keep Lord Trystan alive, as he needed him for his planned invasion of Hammerfell.King Joile's Orders to General Mercedene Trystan found out about Joile's treachery, and pulled out the Knights from participating further in the siege. Invading Hammerfell After years of planning, Joile finally executed his plan to invade Hammerfell in 1E 973. During the Battle of Bangkorai Pass, Joile's army fought with the guardians of the pass and defeated most of them. However, their leader Makela Leki, slashed through his soldiers, and delivered a blow that broke Joile's armor. She then struck his head with her sword, killing him, and causing his army to retreat. Interactions March of the Ra Gada Collect Breton ghost essence and use the shrine to reenact the slaying of King Joile. Appearances * * * * ** es:Joile Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Ghosts Category:Online: Bosses Category:Online: HoonDing's Watch Characters Category:Online: Deceased Characters Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Characters Category:Online: Kings